fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario XD
Paper Mario XD is the first game in the Paper Mario XD series. It is for the WiiU and Nintendo WiiPad. Story First Cutscene Paper Mario and Luigi are going home. Mail Toad gives Mario the mail and he reads it: "Dear Mario, I'm having a party tonight at 8:00 and since we are friends, I'm inviting you. We have lots of mushrooms and flowers so if I go crazy, you could easily defeat me. Trust me. I've invited Princess Peach, Daisy, Luigi, Toad, and many more of your/my friends. Sincerely, Bowser." Mario doesn't trust Bowser so he doesn't go. When he wakes up, Luigi tells him how fun the party was. Mario goes to Bowser's castle and sees Bowser cleaning up everything. Bowser gives Mario a Super Leaf, the only thing that was left over. Mario leaves and bumps in to Wario, who is selling a time machine that is on sale for 70 dollars and it was originally 71 dollars. Mario pays for it and decides to go back in time so he wouldn't miss the party. However, he ends up at the time of the party, but on an ancient mysterious island called "Birdo Island". Second, Third, and Fourth Cutscene Mario and Luigi go through the time machine and see someone they defeated from the past. They then go through one of the games after they went to far through the time machine. In Cutscene 2, they see Sir Grodus. In Cutscene 3, they see The Shadow Queen. In Cutscene 4, they see Count Bleck. Fifth Cutscene Bowser buys a time machine too, and he pushes Bowser Jr. And the Koopalings in to test it out. However, they go too fast and catch up with the Mario Bros. They each try to defeat the brothers. Bowser jumps in to save his children, and meets the Mario brothers too, and decides to help them to get his children back. Sixth Cutscene The third Koopaling, Kardboard Koopa (based on Ludwig) gets scissors and cuts Mario in half, transporting him to two different worlds. Bowser is sad and gives Mario a Cardboard Mushroom, which turns him into one person again, but still unlocking 2 worlds. Bowser gives Mario a Super Mushroom again, turning him back to normal Paper Mario, no longer cut in half. Seventh Cutsce- After all 6 Koopalings have been defeated (Kardboard, Sissy Scissors, Pencil, Crayon and Color, and Expo XD), Princess Peach comes floating out of her cage. However, Wario and the Koopalings shoot her up to space. Once they get to space, she yells, "MARIO! LUIGI! BOWSER! It's a trap!" And a Galactic Mario who calls himself "Xario" comes up and knocks Peach out of the way. The Koopalings come in their Koopa Clown Car. Paper Mario gets a red star and turns into "Flying Mario". The screen goes to 3D mode. Luigi also gets a flying star. Bowser's shell turns red and gets wings after he gets a red star. His spikes turn black. Seventh Cutscene Peach floats from her cage, but lands in the time machine. The Mario Bros. and Bowser go too, ending up in a futuristic 3D sort of paper world. Bowser says, "We must be at the Galacto-Kingdom that was supposed to be built in the future!" And Bowser from the future, who looks exactly the same as past Bowser, has past Princess Peach and jumps to a castle on the map. Then, a Galactic Luigi and Galactic Bowser jump to an even bigger castle. The boss with Galactic Luigi and Bowser is the same as the final normal world boss. After the normal future Bowser boss, you unlock Peach. Playable Characters *Mario *Luigi (Unlock in Birdo Island Castle) *Bowser (Unlock in first level of Eraser World) *Peach (Unlock in first castle of Galacto-Kingdom) *Daisy (Replaces Peach after Peach is rescued) *Merlon (Replaces Daisy after rescued) Others *Toads (Replaces Merlon after rescued) *Queen Birdo (Boss 1) *Sir Grodus (Boss 2) *Shadow Queen (Boss 3) *Count Bleck (Boss 4) *Koopalings (Boss 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10) *Galactic Mario, Luigi, Bowser (Boss 11, 13) *Bowser (Boss 12) Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Paper Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo WiiPad Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games Category:Action Games Category:Role-Playing Games